mickeys christmas carol
by Minnie loves mickey
Summary: here is a christmas story about mickey and minnie mouse
1. Chapter 1

MICKEYS CHRISTMAS CAROL

In the passed…

"Mickey I love you" said a sweet caring voice as he swept a girl off her feet"

"and I love you too Minnie" said Mickey as he seeped her off her feet as they left the church. They were now leaving there wedding day.

" I promise we will have kids one day and I will get a better job so I can be with you all day"

The present time …

"Mickey have you finished that work yet" came the angry voice of scrooge mc duck

"almost mr scrooge " replied Mickey

"and before you ask you can not go home early tonight" said scrooge

"b bu but sir I have a family at home how need me" argued Mickey

"I suggest you keep quiet if you want to keep you're job" argued scrooge

A few hours later….

Mickey began his walk home in the dark knowing all his family would be in there beds asleep.

As he walked in he saw his wife Minnie fast a sleep on the sofa as she had been waiting up for him to come home from work


	2. Chapter 2

Mickey's Christmas carol part 2

After Mickey had carried his young wife to be he changed into his pyjamas and fell asleep dreaming of the past

In the past …

"Mickey I need to talk to you" said Minnie as she looked at Mickey with a small smile

"sure princess what's up?" he asked cheerily

"well I just wanted to let you know that in a few months you are going to be a daddy

In that moment his jaw was dropped "a what a daddy im so happy" he said as he gave Minnie the biggest hug ever. "guess I need to look for a job now" giggled Mickey as Minnie joined in the giggles

"you bet you do mr" she giggled handing him a paper with the want adds and that's where he saw an add for a cleaner and a job for working with Scrooge Mc Duck.

"well as long as this job fits round my family then im happy with it" smiled Mickey as he wrapped Minnie in his arms"

The interview day in the past…

"why would you like a job here working for me" asked an angry scrooge

"well im trying to make money for me and my family we just found out we have a new member on the way" replied a happy Mickey

"well ok since you are the only person who applied for the job so its your's and you will start tomorrow said a happy scrooge"

"thanks you sir" said Mickey as he went out the shop to meet Minnie and tell her the good news.

Present time…

" Minnie are you ok baby" asked Mickey as she shivered under the thing coves they had cause his job paid him so poorly.

"yeah im ok I guess" replied Minnie

"I guess I better get to work then" said a said Mickey

"ok I got to get Mary and Freddie off to school any way and have a day with Tim

Later that day

it was time for Mickey to head home only getting half a day off for Christmas

"im just going to be happy to see my family" thought Mickey to him self as he walked in the door to see his wife Minnie giving the kids there dinner

"hi papa" said the kids with a smile happy to see him home early

"hay Freddie, Tim and Mary" daddy love you all and a big "hello to you sweetie" smiled Mickey "and a big hello to you too Mickey .

"so what's happening about tomorrow papa ? Asked Tim

"sorry son papa has to work for half a day" said a sad Mickey

" ok papa" said Tim as he ate his dinner

*soon it was time for bed and little did Mickey and his family know that scrooge was getting visited buy 3 ghosts that night and in the morning he was a changed man*

Early that morning scrooge went over to Mickey's house pretending he was mad "merry Christmas mr scrooge wont you come in" says Mickey as scrooge barges into the house

"merry Christmas ah well I have another bundle for you" said an un happy duck

"oh my what is up now" thought Mickey to him self as scrooge went in closer to him

"and I have decided to give you *STARTS TO GIGGLE*

"toys!" said a happy Tim as he opened the sack scrooge had brought

"yes toys" said scrooge "oh no I mean im giving you a raise and making you my partner" said the jolly scrooge

"a Mickey" said a happy Mickey as his kids took there new toys out the bag and he went over to his wife how had a turkey from the bag

"merry Christmas Mickey" says scrooge as he picks Tim up in the air

"and god blesses every one" said Tim

The end and merry Christmas


End file.
